New York City
]] All areas of New York are in Leaves of Three except for the Cathedral of Flesh and Alexandra's studio. The coterie in Redemption arrive around the corner from the Giovanni Warehouse (Malkavian Warehouse in Lo3). NYC Hub Rap is background music unique to this area in multiplayer. , and its proprietor Emelia]] Canon Vampire the Masquerade tabletop and LARP canon merges almost seamlessly with Redemption in many respects. New York was spiked with Sabbat soldiers and run by Sabbat until late in 1999, when they were largely swept away in the Battle of New York City. Vukodlak's disciples, flunkies and associates were then the only Sabbat remaining, leaving much fewer to interfere with Christof's assault on Vukodlak's stronghold. At the same time, since no Camarilla knew of Christof's arrival or Vukodlak's plans, the canon gives no lie to Redemption's epic of world-saving demonslaying. A Canon Cathedral of Flesh in New York City, though, is only one, and one of the less popular, versions of its story, leading some to speculate that Vukodlak's Cathedral of Flesh is not the same as the entity given horrid birth in the Carpathian Mountains before the Dark Ages. In the Modern Times, the story is very close to the events of the Battle of New York and the rumors of a second Cathedral of Fleshof Flesh Tome and Discipline Dominate Tome comes from Orsi's Factory Fortitude is given to Samuel at the end of the Nosferatu Sewers. Obfuscate goes to Lily automatically after Alexandro Giovanni is killed. Humanity Auspex Because of Auspex, Lily is invaluable in the Nosferatu's Sewers. She is the only character in the game who can always see Obfuscated characters and also be able to cast Awe on them, since neither Presence nor Auspex tomes are available in the single-player game. = Docks = Dev/Null's Apartment - Haven Dev/Null has furnished exceeding well, inasmuch as everything stored at the London Bridge Haven will have made it across the Atlantic just fine. Gun Shop Hank Winchester the weapons merchant in his dockside warehouse has an enthusiastic speech and a good chance of Riot Shields, which make one handed weapons chic, or at least more powerful, again. Pistols and Revolvers have relatively small clips and do somewhat less damage than many other weapons. For the others, the general rule is, the more damage a weapon does, the more space its ammunition takes up. Submachine guns are an easy middle ground; Assault Rifles are extremely frugal on ammo but are a real challenge to use. Phosphorus Crossbows are a nice way of getting Fire damage for tough situations, without the excessive damage of Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers and the incessant reloading of their ammo. Nosferatu Sewers Bosses * Underprince * Ghoul Alligator * Nosferatu: SMG, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher]], Revolver * Ghoul Spider Sewers has a high concentration of animals, which cannot be drained to death with Theft of Vitae. Beckoning and such could be used, if the player finds it amusing. It is very weak at this point. Giovanni Warehouse The Giovanni are deeply and profoundly more powerful than their Malkavian counterparts, as far as Disciplines go. The armaments are much the same. Gallery Dev Null Hub.png|Dev/Null's computer hardware Barclay South Fred Varney - New Moon New Age merges seamlessly with the Occult in bookstores and herb shops such as these. Their beliefs are harmless enough..or are they? In Redemption, where magic and monsters are commonplace, a modern magic shop is both an inevitability and a perfect disguise. Emelia is the candid proprietor of the New Moon modern magic store. Factory A Ventrue concern in a Sabbat town; inevitably one such would become an Antitribu Ventrue enterprise, and who to better rise to such an occasion than the odious Orsi? The Factory should be way easier than Leaves of Three, both because of high level characters and because Lo3 runs it backwards. But Ventrue with Dread Gaze sending you running into Advanced War Ghouls and more Ventrue, are never easy. The loot crates here are fabulously rich, with Flamethrowers and Rocket Launchers uncommon loot. Alexandra's Studio Take the painting with you; you will need it, although the quest log does not mention it. Cathedral of Flesh Redemption and Leaves Setting Vukodlak and Orsi are canonically around in the Leaves of Three continuity, they are just busy, as a developer Backstory document shows.Nihilistic Software pdf on Leaves of Three There are more than a couple of heresies in V:tM-R, and one of them is surely its attitude to Sabbat. The world was about to change very much in the years after its release, and even the White Wolf that had brought so much of the street to the bookstore turned tail and fled before the tide of guilt and flag waving. The Anarchs disappeared, the Camarilla reigned as if nothing had ever preceeded it, and the Sabbat? Certainly there were few heroes of the Sabbat then, if ever, but the New York of this tale is full of Sabbat, villains as usual and heroes as never before or since. Bloodlines may have the modern day streetwise attitude down, but is its politics really this far onto the front line? Catherine Weiss and Wilhem Streicher seem unlikely candidates, and we may not agree, but the reasoning is good. The Camarilla is brutal and corrupt, as Lo3 shows, and Catherine and Wilhem have avoided that and the Sabbat's grasp also, it seems. Speaking of Wilhem, his voice is on one of the Ventrue thugs outside the Factory. All New York civilians are labelled "Pedestrian" ingame, except for the Old Man. They are all at 30 HP, which makes their name tags red. The Old Man is still bent over. He might not be able to afford NT chiropractors. Or perhaps he too is a secret vampire, eternally very old. Residents in the cities of London and New York may or may not have dialogue for casual conversation, but like all sentient beings in Redemption, definitely do have sound files for fleeing and being attacked. Gallery Orsi 4 Molten.png|Orsi International interior courtyard with pit of molten, one presumes ore Links Category:Locations Category:Modern Times Category:City Category:New York City